It's in her eyes
by Jazz's Sparkmate
Summary: Camilia Lennox,daughter of Captain William Lennox and Sarah Lennox and younger sister of Anabelle Lennox. She's a 18 year old,her father introduces her and of course meets new friends who are an aliens from planet Cybertron.But of course,Camilia falls for one of them and that is;our favorite First Lieutenant Jazz and the scout Sideswipe,which one of them will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Camilia Lennox

 **Camilia's POV**

Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered if there was life out there? Ever wonder if there were little green people on planets in space? You know,aliens,worlds,universes and that kind of stuff.I sure did when I was only 12.I couldn't think of any kid who didn't think about life out in space and about aliens.

I used to love sitting out late in the evening with my mom,dad and sister,looking up into the stars and dreaming about what life would be out there.I even sometimes tried grabbing some radio and talk into it,as if transmitting messages out to the aliens,saying to come to Earth and be my friends.I always dreamed that aliens would come and meet me.I even wishes that they would be so cool to just have alien friends,I sure thought so.

I love my family.I have a father,mother and a older father is William Lennox,his a major at N.E.S.T with his loyal friend Robert Epps,including Stone and 32 years old and absolutely loves my mother;Sarah 's a amazing woman and sometimes drives dad crazy,especially at the night, 's 25 years old and young,just like love my older sister;Annabelle Lennox,she's 19 years old and she's going to ,I forgot to introduce myself,didn't I?

Okay,here we go.

My name is Camilia Lennox,I'm 18 years old and a senior at the Tranquility High School in Tranquility, say I really look my mother and father but I had no other choice then agree with brown eyes matching my fathers but my not my mom's chocolate brown yes.I'm half blond half ,the brown at the top while the blond is ,I wasn't very talkative in the school and if anyone did know who I was,they knew me as ''Emo Girl'' and not by my name.I don't even think the teachers knew my never called my name in class or made me answer any one ever said my name other than ''Emo'' or just Lennox.

They didn't know that my father is Will Lennox,and if he finds out the ''Emo'' thing he would kick their butts for that,plus his very I have a job and it's the worst job ever.

Krispy Kreme Doughnuts,

Ugh,can my life get any lamer?

Now,don't get me are a lot of people who just love Krispy Kreme Doughnuts,and at one point,I did too.I had loved working there in the beginning because they let us eat as many doughnuts as we wanted and stuff like at school thought it was pretty girls? Uh-uh.I've had a lot of girls actually ask me why I wasn't fat yet from eating so many Will heards that someone calls me fat,their immediately is,I didn't eat that many even in the beginning,and there are only so much doughnuts you can eat before you get sick of them.I especially hate the smell that I always seem to smell everywhere you weet,sickening smell of doughnuts.

God,just thinking about them makes me to hurl.

Still,I hated my job for a few though I wasn't very sociable and people knew me as ''Emo'',they also knew that I worked at Krispy I was also known as ''Doughnut Girl'' and I really hated that nickname more than ''Emo''.That was only the second thing I hated about my number 1 reason above all reasons of why I hated Krispy Kreme was the fact that my General Manager,Vic,was a total prick.

It had been a Thursday in was still warm in Nevada yet there was chill the air as the year grew later.I had been outside the cafeteria,sitting next to the window and drawing a picture in my Art Book for my art assignments was to design our own dreams for the future.I hadn't really thought much of what I wanted for my future.I'm still pretty young and I wasn't allowed to get married until I was 20 instead of drawing any of that stuff,I took one look at Sam Witwicky's super hot Camaro,I noticed ,and 3 other first one was a guy,taller like Sam,he had silver jet hair and covers his forehead in a cute flippy way his yes are crystal wearing a silver shirt,a black leather jacket over it,black pants and black Nike sitting on a silver Potiac Solstice,that must be his car.

The other 2 guys have the same height as Miles,but they look like youngr one had silver spiky hair while the other one had blonde,his blonde curls bounce up and had V-neck shirts,pants and were sitting on top of silver Corvette Stingray and yellow cars! But I like the first guy! Sam said something and they look at my direction.

The silver guy notices me,so do the other 2 and Mikaela,Sam and Miles.I blush deep red and turn back to my At Book.I decided to draw the Potiac.I got my coloring pencils and gave it a new paint job.I decided that it would be a grey one,with light grey racing stripes.

I look at the window.I see the N.E.S.T. vehicle,I put my things in my bag and run to it only to bump into my ,Eddie and Stone standing next to him with cheeky grins.I immediately hug him,''Dad!'' I said and he hugged back.''It's good to see you,baby girl'' he smiled.''Hey,what about us?'' Epps asked pretending to be hurt.I hug him and the rest,''So,why are you here?'' I asked still in my dad's grip.

''We thought to see you,since Epps was babbling about that you don't come to N.E.S.T often as last year'' dad said.''Y-Yeah,I since I have school and job,I'm getting quite busy.'' she said.' _If Vic doesn't stop busying me AROUND!_ ' she thought.

''Well,anyways let's head back to N.E.S.T'' dad said.''Think you can get back home yourself,kiddo?'' he asked and I they head back to N.E.S.T and I start walking I stepped inside my legs gave out,my mom came and helps me up.''Are you alright,sweetie?'' mom asked and I nodded.''Are you hungry?'' I nodded,''I'm gonna go and change'' I said and head up stairs to my room.

My room is like a normal walls are colored in with ocean and trees around in ceiling has dark purple color with white stars and mom and dad helped me with the ceiling while my older sister with the walls.I love my family.I quickly grab some clothes and heads to I was done,I dried myself off and put my PJ's on including my slippers.I head down and see mom,dad and Annabelle waiting for me at the table.I sit next to dad and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

We started to eat and we talked about my school,Annie's college and N.E.S.T.N.E.S.T is kinda we're done with eating,we all head to our rooms.I lay down and soon drift to 't wait for the next day.


	2. Jazz's view

_Chapter 2 : Jazz's view_

* * *

 **Jazz's POV**

After chasing the 'Cons,terror twins,Bumblebee and I decided to pick Bee's charges from the school they are going to,so we agreed.''Frag,I hope I don't see any squshies around...4 is enough'' Sunstreaker said annoyed.''Ya'll get over it,Sunny'' I said chuckling and his engine growled as we drove into a familiar street where Sam,Mikaela,Miles and Trent were.I seriously didn't like Miles but Trent was though us some things but I'll get on that next time.

As we got there we actived our holoforms,stepped out of our and waved to runned to us while Miles smacked into Sunstreaker who was glaring at him deadly.

''Easy,Sunstreaker'' I warned him and he shoot me a glare which I got into a conversation with Miles,Trent and Mikaela while Sam looked somewhere lese.''Hey,guys,someone is watching us'' Sam said and we raised an brow as he pointed to a saw a human female.

She had brown-blondish hair and brown eyes.I looked more at her and I got her gaze,she immediately turned away and I smirked.''How's that?'' I asked and Sam shrugged.''All we know that her last name is Lennox and nothing else'' was Sam's answer.''Lennox? Does that mean she's...'' Sideswipe trailed off and I nodded.''Yep,she's Lennox's daughter'' as soon as I said that a N.E.S.T. vehicle pulled ,Epps,Stone and Eddie stepped out as the human femme run into Lennox,he hugged her and she hugged back as the rest hug ,she's definitely Lennox's daughter.

They get into a conversation and a few minutes later they're driving they leave she starts to walk.''Guess,we'll have to talk to Lennox back at base then'' was my answer before the kids got in the cars (mostly in 'Bee) and we started to drive we saw the N.E.S.T. building we turned our holoforms off and got entered the base and the kids got out as we transform to our 'Bot forms.

''Yo,Lennox!'' Trent said and the human male came to us.''What?'' he asked and I shared a smirk with Trent.''We saw you with your daughter today...at school'' he replied and Lennox's eyes widen,''Well,I came to see if anything has happened in school,cause you know,teenagers'' he said and the kids nodded.

''Yeah,wha'ever has happen,ya'll figure it out,yer a smart human,Will'' I said chuckling turning to see Sky getting wrenched by Ratchet.

''Owww!'' she whimpered and when Ratchet was about to smack her again Prowl's servo stopped docbot glared at him but walked away.

''Whew,thanks Prowl'' she said,''although my head hurts like Pit'' she whimpered more and he took her to...guess where? Their room!

Star sighed as she,Luna and Hannah transformerd,''What happened? I heard someone yelling'' she looked around,I turned to her and placed a servo on her shoulder,''Sky got wrenched'' I replied and she giggled.

''That's normal I started to wrench us too'' Hannah giggled and Luna chuckled.''Hannah! Star!'' Sides and Sunny said and the two run away,the terror twins chasing after them.''GO AWAYYY!'' they yelled as they the 4 of them drove off the is going to be an very interesting day.

* * *

 _Hope you guys like it.I thought how would Jazz see it on his view soooo...You know where I am going with this,don't you? If they are spelling errors...I'm going to send myself into Unicorn's Pit!_ ***angry look***


	3. AN

_Hello everyone,sorry it this isn't a new chapter but I'd like to thank some people for following and favoriting this you like to comment your opinion,go ahead,I won't mind at all._

 _People who favorited this:_

 _2.9.2016- ShinraFox_

 _10.9.2016- woldblood00_

 _5.10.2016- PeachRose34_

 _6.10.2016- Mywinx14 and MysticFire101_

 _People who followed:_

 _2.9.2016- SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur_

 _5.10.2016- PeachRose34_

 _6.10.2016- Mywinx14 and MysticFire101_

 _Thank you everyone for doing this,it makes me really happy that people enjoy my stories._

 _Until next chapter!_


End file.
